Takuya's a Skater Boy
by Shauriene-Moonglade
Summary: He was a boy. She was a girl. Can I make it anymore obvious?


**I was listening to the song Sk8ter Boi by Avril Lavigne. And thus, the idea for this was born. I do not own Digimon. I know Daisuke would be better for this, but meh. I like Taky better.**

* * *

Someone's POV

Takuya was a fine boy, he loved to play soccer and to ride his skateboard. He had silky, brown hair and he usually wore a baseball cap with square goggles. He was somewhat of a punk, but not by much. He had a crush on a girl named Izumi. Izumi was a girly girl who had a hobby for ballet. She had long, blonde hair and a pretty face. Izumi always was hanging out with her friends: Miyako and Ruki.

One day, Takuya was riding his skateboard when he saw Izumi in a café with her friends. Takuya decided that he would confess to Izumi now, so he rode his skateboard into the café.

"Hey Izumi!" She looked away from her friends and her face brightened up.

"Hi Taky, what are you doing here?"

"I have something to ask you."

"Oh! What would that be?"

"Um... will you go out with me?" Izumi looks shocked and she blushes. Then, her friends burst out laughing.

"HA! That's rich! Izumi, you won't go out with this loser, _right?_"

"Sorry Takuya, but my friends are right. You are a loser and I just can't date someone like you. See you later, Takuya." Takuya looks extremely hurt.

"(sniff) OK then. I'm sorry for interrupting your time, Izumi." Then he skates as fast as he can out of the café. On the street, he ran into me, Yami Matsuda.(THAT'S RIGHT! IT WAS_ MY_ POV! MWA HA HA!) I got up first and stuck out my hand to help him out.

"Whoops! Sorry about that Takuya." He takes my hand.

"Hey, you're Yami Matsuda from school, right?" I nod at this. Then, I notice that he was crying.

"Huh? You were crying. What's wrong?"

"I got majorly rejected by my crush."

"Well that majorly sucks." He chuckles a bit at this. I notice that he got a serous wound in his leg from the crash.

"OMG! You're hurt! I'll take you to my house." I crouch down. "Get on." He does so. "Can I use your awesome skateboard?" He nods, so I get on and skate really fast to my house. As soon as I get inside, my mom sees me.

"Hello dear, how was sch-"

"SHUT UP MOM, I HAVE TO TAKE CARE OF TAKY-KUN HERE!" This shuts her up. I take Takuya to my room and get a basin of water to wash the blood off of him. I then start to bandage it. Takuya looks around my room and he notices my blue-flame designed electric guitar.

"You play guitar?!"

"Yup. Do you?"

"I have a guitar, but I never got lessons. Could you teach me?"

"Sure!"

**5 Years Later**

Izumi was married to Koji and was feeding her baby. She turned on her TV to watch MTV. Her eyes bulge out of her head. Was that Takuya?! When did he learn to play the electric guitar. She throws her baby off her lap, probably killing it, and rushes to her phone. She dials Miyako and Ruki's numbers.

"Wazzup Z?"

"TAKUYA'S ON MTV!"

"Yeah, we know. We got tickets to his concert. Wanna come?"

"Sure, I guess." At Takuya's concert, she stands in the crowd and takes a good look at Takuya. He ditched the hat and goggles, his hair grew to his mid-back and he has it at a low ponytail, he wore a red shirt and blue jeans, and he plays an electric guitar with red flame patterns on it. Then, for the final song, out comes a girl with long, brown hair with an orange streak wearing a blue shirt and red jeans and playing an electric guitar with blue flame patterns on it. Takuya's voice had gotten deeper as he spoke.

"This last song will be sung by my fiancé, Yami." Izumi thinks to herself 'Takuya has a fiancé?' The girl steppes up to the mic.

"This song is called Skater Boy and is about about a girl my fiancé used to know." Izumi knows that this is her and feels guilty. Yami then starts to sing.

**_He was a boy, she was a girl. Can I make it anymore obvious?  
__He was a punk, she did ballet. What more can I say?  
He wanted her, she'd never tell. Secretly, she wanted him as well.  
All of her friends, they stuck up their nose. They had a problem with his clothes.  
_**

**_He was a skater boy. She said 'see you later boy'.  
__He wasn't good enough for her.  
__She had a pretty face, but her head was up in space.  
__She needed to come back down to earth._**

**_5 years from now, she sits at home. Feeding the baby, she's all alone.  
She turns on TV, guess who she sees? Skater Boy rocking up MTV.  
She calls up her friends, they already know. And they've all got tickets to see his show.  
She tags along, stands in the crowd. She looks at the man she turned down._**

**___He was a skater boy. She said 'see you later boy'.  
__He wasn't good enough for her._  
Now he's a superstar, slamming' on his _guitar.  
__Did your pretty face see what he's worth_**

**___He was a skater boy. She said 'see you later boy'.  
__He wasn't good enough for her._  
Now he's a superstar, slamming' on his _guitar.  
__Did your pretty face see what he's worth_**

**_Sorry girl, but you missed out. Well tough luck, that boy's mine now.  
We're more than just good friends. This is how the story ends.  
Too bad you couldn't see, see the man that boy could be.  
There is more than meets the eye. I see the soul that is inside._**

**_He's just a boy, and I'm just a girl. Can I make it anymore obvious?  
We are in love, haven't you heard? How we rock eachothers worlds._**

_**I saw the skater boy, I said 'see you later, boy. I'll be backstage after the show.'**  
**'I'll be at the studio, singing the song you wrote about a girl you used to know.'**  
****__I saw the skater boy, I said 'see you later, boy. I'll be backstage after the show.'  
'I'll be at the studio, singing the song you wrote about a girl you used to know.'_  


And with that, she walked offstage with Takuya.

* * *

**What do you think, huh?**


End file.
